His Charm
by saadokana18
Summary: Pushed into a wardrobe by Saito, to prevent them from finding her. Saito x Chizuru. One-shot.


First of all, I do not own Hakuouki (:

Hmm — second time I've written a story for Hakuouki. One-shot Saito x Chizuru. xD

Tell me how it goes, alright?

* * *

Saito pulled Chizuru into a wardrobe, as his arms circled around her waist, and his other hand placed on the seam of the wooden doors of the wardrobe.

There were heavy footsteps to be heard outside, and panting sounds coming out of Chizuru's mouth. Her chest rose and fell in quick motion, trying to catch her breath. They were chasing her. Those 'customers.' As a matter of fact, being one of the fan dancers here seemed more like a job for prostitution.

Chizuru had both of her palms on Saito's broad chest area, while his indigo hair tickled her neck. Chizuru looked up to meet the eyes of the quiet and mysterious Shinsengumi captain, Saito Hajime.

Saito blinked, while his cheeks had slowly started to warm up, but the heat faded quickly.

"…You look… Ehem. Your dress... it suits you," He said quietly.

"E-Eh?!" Chizuru quickly buried her head into his scarf and clutched on his clothes a little harder. Her breasts — now not in disguise of a male — was pushed against Saito's lower chest, making him slightly uncomfortable — more or less, awkward.

Surprised with her reaction, he murmured an "I'm sorry…" while unconsciously, pulling her closer, with now both hands wrapped around her waist.

It was almost pitch black in the wardrobe, with only few rays of light shining through the seam of the wooded doors from the moonlight. All you could hear were now the even breathing of Chizuru and Saito.

Chizuru took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of Saito's scarf and smiled to herself. Saito was so distant, yet he was so warm at moments like this. Maybe, being a fan dancer was worth all the lot more.

"Saito-san…" Chizuru whispered so softly, that made her wonder if he could hear her.

"…Yes…?"

"Why… Why do you always seem to be hiding your emotions?" Chizuru had always pondered on this. Saito always had kept a straight face at almost all times. His voice would always have the same tone — Was he emotionless? But that wasn't true. She knew Saito would put his life for anyone in the Shinsengumi. He would protect them with all he could. But why did he always seem so… distant…?

"…Emotions can only make a person weak."

Chizuru, surprised with his answers, moved her position a little and looked up at Saito.

"Weak?"

"Yes. Very weak indeed. In a battle, to have emotions can only cause yourself danger. As a samurai, it is good to be merciless and all times, to not risk any unnecessary trouble for yourself."

"But… what do you do when you're feeling sad, or lonely?"

"…What could anyone do about it if they did know?" Saito, surprised with her question.

"Of course, I could help cheer you up," Chizuru smiled.

Saito blushed slightly — He had never thought of anyone that would want to help cheer him up. He always kept everything to himself, never trying to cause anyone disturbance.

"…Help cheer me up…?"

"Y-yeah," Chizuru nodded in the little space provided. _What am I doing? That was so blunt!_ Chizuru blushed to herself with the thought.

"Yukimura-kun…"

"Chizuru! Why don't you try calling me that! They all call me that — Heisuke-kun, Okita-san, Narada-san, and Shinpachi-san. Even Hijikata-san! Call me Chizuru, it seems more friendly that way!" Chizuru smiled genuinely at Saito.

"…A-alright…" Saito had never called someone by his or her first name. Somehow, after hearing Chizuru say this, he felt… a little closer to her now. Step by step, slowly, he felt more comfortable around her.

"Well, I think the ones that were chasing after you are gone now…"

"Ah, yes…" Chizuru nodded slightly.

Saito pushed opened the wardrobe door and stepped out. Following behind him was Chizuru, whose legs felt weak and numb and stumbled forward.

Saito caught her by the hand and helped her balance herself.

"Thanks, Saito-san…" Her cheeks flushed once again with the sudden contact and filled her body with warmth.

Saito squeezed her hand a little tighter, not really wanting to let go just yet.

Chizuru whimpered at the sudden tightening of his grip.

"I'm sorry, Chizuru," Saito released her hands, but Chizuru held firm on his.

"It's okay… we can walk home like this…" Her face changed to a shade of dark crimson. _What am I saying?! That was so embarrassing! Oh lord, what happen if Saito-san thinks I'm being awkward or something?! _ Chizuru lowered her head, hiding her face.

To her surprise, she felt a soft touch below her chin. Saito had lifted her head back up and chuckled. That was the first time Chizuru had seen that face of his — captivated by his charm.

"I'm fine… with that," Saito whispered. But his voice was too soft that Chizuru did not catch his words.

"I'm sorry, but what did you say?" Chizuru tilted her head.

"…Nevermind, it's nothing," Saito returned to that emotionless tone of his and faced forward.

Saito still had his hands intertwined with Chizuru's, and that only left her feeling shy as they walked under the moonlight.

Yet the thing is, Chizuru never noticed Saito's lips, which had curved upwards the entire way home.

* * *

— Finish —

A/N: Ahh — One-shot takes a lot less commitment... Write then publish... :')  
Well, hope you guys like this short little fanfic!

Tell me how you think? Good, bad? Errors, advice, things to improve?  
Review, kay? Just want to get some feedback!  
Thanks! :)


End file.
